Dark Cards
by nacheell
Summary: A continuation of Ace. Its been Sixteen years since the boys were born. Leonardo and Gabriel now a part of the League as the Dark Raven and the Dark Knight they put their life on the line to stop evil, but when you have a villain as your mother they feel torn. Even if she is a double agent thing can become complicated, between thin line of real and make believe. NightwingXOC


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of the Young Justice characters the only characters I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day for the boys; they came home to find that they had the house to themselves. Usually Alfred would greet them at the foyer but even he had not shown himself to them. It has been six years since they started to live at the Wayne Manor. They had a better life them what they had, being heirs. Living the life as their mother wanted them.

As they walk down the hall, they walk into their own room changing into some short and a loose t-shirt. Once done the both of them headed towards the Gym. Seeing that no one was home they both turn on the radio and started to practice their martial arts that they have been learning. They need something so keep each other busy seeing that both of their dads stays out late sometimes they don't even come home to enjoy meals with them. But after a year or two they slowly were used to not being able to see them every day. They saw more of Alfred than what they did from Bruce and Dick.

They were neck to neck until Gabe went and flip Leo on his back.

"Nice try little brother but maybe next time," he said as he went and help him up.

"I let you do it," he said.

"Sure, you did," Gabriel pats him on the back, "You want to have another go at it."

"Yeah," they were about to start up again but the door open.

"I see that the both of you are at it again, young Master," they turn to see Alfred at the door way.

"Alfred," Gabe said. "Good to see you are you well"

"Just fine young master"

"We were a bit worry about you since we didn't see you when we got home," Leo said.

"I was with Master Bruce at the moment"

"Dad here?" Gabe asks.

"Unfortunately he already set out," he said.

"Okay round two," Gabriel and Leonardo start practicing again. It was late at night and Alfred had already called it a night.

The boys were walking the manor then they both look at the old grandfather clock. They were told that it has been in the family since Bruce was born. They were just roaming around when Leo felt some wind coming from behind of the clock. As Gabriel was walking pass Leo went and push the clock a little and there was an opening.

"Gabe a little help over here," he called.

"What are you doing?"

"Just help me push this"

"Were so going to get in trouble for this," the both of them went and push the grandfather clock until they were able to have an opening big enough for the both of them to go through. The both of look inside and saw some stairs.

"We really shouldn't…" it didn't help Leo already went down so Gabe was reluctant to follow. When they reach the bottom of the steps they were in awe. It was the Batcave. They could see the huge computer and all of the bat costume all line up as well as villain souvenir.

The computer was going off saying that there was an intruder alert.

"The computer…"

"I got it," Leonardo started type some keys into the computer until the alert went off. "Done and who is the boy genius?"

"Why is the Batcave under the house?" the both of them thought about it and at the same time they look at each other.

"No…"

"They couldn't be…"

"Can they?"

"What are you two doing in here?"

They turn around and saw Batman getting out of his car and Nightwing off of his bike. They both look at each other and smile.

"We knew it," they both said.

"No wonder you two never came home," Gabe said.

"I can't believe that the old man is a hero," Leo said spinning in a chair.

"Old man?" Nightwing said. Batman went and stops him from spinning.

"Shouldn't little boys be in bed," he said.

"The fact that you trying to get us out proves that were right?"

"And we," Gabe looks at Leo them back at the both of them, "want in"

"No," Batman said.

"Why not?"

"Because we said so," Nightwing said.

"That's not a valid reason," Leo said.

"Then how about this, you're too young"

"Just a year younger than you were, went you started fighting," Leo argue.

"At least train with us for a year then let us become a robin," Gabe said.

"I rather not be a robin to old fashion"

"It's a tradition, like school you go to school graduate then become what you want," Gabe explains. "You have a good example right in front of you"

"You also have a good example in front of you saying that starting your own can stick"

"You two just go to bed," Batman said.

"Fine"

"But were not dropping this until you give in"

* * *

After a week of persistent they were able to start training with them and then join the little league under the names of Dark Knight and Dark Raven. It's been five years since the joining of the team they grown into men. At sixteen years old they had a life that a teenager wouldn't have image… wouldn't have dream of… they are heroes…. They are a part of the league… they risk there young life every day.

It was another day and they were stopping one of the Cards plans. After Ace had abandon Joker and Harley Quinn after one of their gigs she started her own crew; each member being a part of a group; Diamonds, Hearts, Spades and Clovers. So far they had only been in contact with the Clovers. A tricky team that is good at fighting but expendable. But this mission was different, they were expected to fight Clovers but Ace herself and a few Hearts and Spades came with her to steal the Romeo diamond.

Just as Ace got her hands one it, the boy and a few other heroes came in.

"Aww, look of what we have here some little birdy," she said. "You know I haven't play with one in a while, this trip might be of some fun." She put the diamond in a bag and gave it to one of the Diamonds. "Get going, if anything happens to it, you know the consequences," the group of Diamonds disappears but the Hearts stayed behind ready for anything that happens.

"Miss, we should get going before anything," one of the hearts started to talk to her but she lifts up her hand.

"It's just a little fun don't worry," she took out a pack of cards and then blew on it. The cards start to spin around in the air until it was able to land on the wall. "I just making a ring for me and the birdies you guys go to the base." As she said that while touching the spade on her chest. The whole building collapses around them, leaving a huge space for each of them to fight Ace.

"You know you just sentence your own arrests," Dark Raven said.

"I've been doing this all my life you don't think that you at a disadvantage," she said.

"It's two against one," Dark Knight said.

"Which makes it all the more fun?"

The Dark Raven attack first but Ace was able to flip him over then she went and block the Knight attack until she sidekick him into the wall. The Raven was able to grab her but them she tried to get out of his grip but then was able to use that moment to run into the wall right behind him until he loosen his grip on her and duck right before Knight was going to hit her. Knight was able to control the punch so he wouldn't nail Dark Raven in the face.

Ace was able to hit a vile point in the both of them knocking them both unconscious. Once on the ground she got a good look at the both of them. Both of them wore black and had a domino masks on. The Dark Knight like his mentor went and had a symbol of a bat on his chest. The Dark Raven had a black bird on his chest and outline of wings on his back; like his mentor he also represents a bird, both of them had black hair.

It bug her for a while seeing these two work together just like Batman and Robin… Excuse her, she meant Batman and Nightwing. Knowing that they can wake up at any minute she went and took off the domino mask, and was shock. She didn't think that they were doing such thing. She didn't want to believe it.

She could hear the little league for the other side of the wall. Shaking them a bit so the could wake. She pushes the other side of the wall and leave the both of them there. She was piss and now she was going for have a talk and yes she would get answer even if it mean invading the Watch Tower.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING DARK CARDS. THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER AND I'LL PUT THIS PROJECT ON HOLD FOR A WHILE AND WORK ON THE OTHER THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEACE YOUR REVIEWS. ^_^**


End file.
